Pain and Pleasure
by Aika09
Summary: Karasu/Kurama yaoi smut. a bit on the s&m side... Sex isn't about the romance or the passion. At least, not for Karasu and Kurama. Rather it's a battle of dominance. Who can drive the other to erotic distraction first?


Karasu was smiling as he raked his impossibly long nails down Kurama's cheek, slicing through the flesh deep enough to draw blood. He was still smiling as the kitsune carved an inch-deep gash on his leg with his rose whip that stretched at least a foot down the upper thigh. His smile was essentially feral as he pinned Kurama's hand to the wall, plundering that unwilling mouth with his tongue, pressing the fox farther and farther into the wall.

"Beautiful fox," he whispered mockingly, _seductively_.

He bit down on Kurama's lower lip, feeling the warm bloody fluid fill his mouth and reached his tongue in once more for a better taste. Though Kurama resisted, he moaned into Karasu's mouth.

Kurama stabbed his free hand into Karasu's side and Karasu found it worth the pain. He bit into Kurama's creamy neck, drawing a groan from kitsune as his free hand slid down to rub against Kurama's groin. Growling low in his throat, Kurama shoved Karasu backward with a downward blow from elbow to shoulder, finally freeing himself from the wall. He launched himself at Karasu, biting at the raven's neck grinding his own hips against him. Wrapping his arms around, he raked his nails across Karasu's back until the raven was arching desperately into Kurama's waist.

Kurama grinned viciously, all too happy to oblige his sadistic lover. Pulling a free hand around, he slipped down Karasu's pants and grasped the demon's erection in his firm grasp. He rubbed at it slowly with his thumb, causing Karasu to gasp heavily into his ear. He pushed Karasu down onto the tabletop, kissing and biting down his chest, while his other hand undid the latches on Karasu's pants. He pulled them down swiftly, now nibbling on Karasu's nipple, biting and sucking with his teeth. He wasn't sure whether or not he had drawn blood, but he thought he had. He dropped a few more quick kisses down Karasu's stomach before reaching his destination.

Without hesitation, he took Karasu in his mouth, sucking deeply on the aroused member whilst the raven panted, desperately trying not to moan. Kurama nibbled on the end, drawing a gasp of pained pleasure-his favorite-from the dark-haired demon. His tongue lapped at it eagerly and skillfully as he slowly brought more and more into his mouth, surrounding Karasu with the warm fluid of his generous mouth. He sucked and gnawed and Karasu bucked wildly upward. Still, Kurama kept at his determined ministrations, licking at all the crevices and creating as much fluid pressure as possible.

Karasu-_Karasu_-was panting audibly now and if Kurama's mouth weren't so full he might have had his own feral grin to display. As it was, he slipped a hand up Karasu's backside, fingering for that special hole. Upon finding it, he shoved his own finger up inside it. Karasu arched clear off the table, letting out that delectable moan Kurama had been waiting for. In reward, Kurama let a second finger join the first, sending more ripples of pain through Karasu as he moved them in deeper, in and out in that wonderful rhythm.

Karasu was growling out groans now, gyrating higher and higher into Kurama's mouth and lower onto his hand. Through the haze of pleasurable pain, Kurama's fingers found that spot of pleasure, deep inside Karasu.

"_Fox_," he half-muttered, an angry warning laced in the single word. He did not like having Kurama in control, but the pleasure was far too great to remove himself from it yet.

Kurama grinned and pushed his fingers in deep yet again, drawing yet another half-stifled moan. He withdrew the fingers just as Karasu finally managed to free himself of Kurama's mouth. Face flushed, he growled. "This is not _over_, Kurama."

He pressed his lips down hard on Kurama's, all attack and force behind the movements. A bomb exploded at Kurama's shoulder, sending him spinning sideways as Karasu pinned him face down to the floor. He straddled Kurama's waist and leaned forward to lick at the blood now oozing from the shoulder. Kurama shivered beneath his touch and Karasu bit down to intensify the sensations. His hands tugged at Kurama's pants, pulling them down while his teeth dug into the back of Kurama's neck, causing him to moan.

Karasu rubbed his bare, swollen erection along Kurama's back all the way down until it was situated between Kurama's legs. He found Kurama's waiting slit with a finger and shoved it inside, causing Kurama to cry out. He twirled the finger about, shoving it in deeper and Kurama moaned. Karasu himself was covered in blood and was so badly aroused, he was already dying for release. _But not yet_… he whispered to himself. First the kitsune had to be paid back for taking such control.

He flipped the redhead over easily underneath him, Kurama's erection now poking into his stomach. He laughed, grinding his hips hard into Kurama's. Kurama let out a moan of pleasure as Karasu swiftly moved downward and opened his mouth, taking Kurama's tip into his mouth and sucking greedily. He took an experimental nibble and Kurama let out an actual scream, arching eagerly into Karasu's face. Karasu grinned viciously and repeated the manoeuvre, this time adding a sucking motion. Kurama cried out again, arching once more. Removing his mouth for a moment, he licked up the entire member, sliding his tongue in all the folds of flesh. Once he reached the tip, he took it in his mouth again, taking his time and sucking at each feature. Kurama was letting out a constant stream of moans and trying to shove himself every further into the waiting mouth. His eyes were flickering shut and he grabbed at Karasu's head.

With Kurama so distracted, Karasu wet his fingers with requisite lube, sliding them once more into that desirable hole and wetting it sufficiently. He released Kurama from his mouth and the little fox was begging for release.

"Karasu…." he ground out.

He smiled and flipped the kitsune onto his back once more. His tip found Kurama's lubed opening and, in a single thrust, he shoved his whole erection inside it. Kurama screamed and bucked downwards as pain rippled through his backside. But with the raven… even pain was erotic.

Karasu thrust in and out, pounding out that elusive rhythm into Kurama's waiting sweet spot. Pleasure was sparking over and over as each thrust burst explosions behind his eyes and sent a trickle of blood down his legs. The tension mounted and desire pulsed faster and faster through Kurama's throbbing arousal. Karasu was fondling him again, kneading the quivering flesh with expert fingers and Kurama cried out again and again, until finally, everything burst forth in a wild explosion of ecstasy, Karasu's sudden climax triggering his own and spilling forth his semen all over the floor. He screamed through the blissful release and finally sank down to the floor, Karasu still joined inside him.

It was at that precise moment that Shiori walked into the room, gasping at the sight that awaited her.

The End

_worst _way to end a sex scene _ever_. lol.


End file.
